narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rivalry: Until Next Time
Epliogue Within the training field of Yamagakure, there stood two shinobi. On one end it was clear that the young man was none other than Sigma Uchiha. The young man, but seemingly older standing across from him was Tsuna Uchiha. There was an utter silence, the wind blew just a tad violent causing both of the latters hair to push to the side. Suddenly from the sky a rock dropped down smashing against the ground and instantly the two jumped off towards each other. Tsuna knew that Sigma wasn't going to make the first attack so he started off. Reaching into his tool pouch he pulled out a number of . Launching them all simultaneously at Sigma, he activated his Sharingan in the process. "I'll try and take the advantage now." Tsuna states low enough so that Sigma couldn't hear him. "His quick summon of Sharingan was too quick. No doubt he's going for our basic genjutsu but even Tsuna should know its worthless." Closing his very own eyes Sigma effectively swayed left and right dodging each of the kunai. Reopening his eyes, Tsuna stood right in his face, and talking on his shoulder, Tsuna exerted his chakra, causing Sigma to drop to drop to his knees. "How did he ignite a genjutsu so quickly. I didn't even stare info his eyes." Sigma's mouth was wide open, he had lost his train of thought. Walking over to the fallen Sigma, Tsuna had a soft chuckle. "There's no way you-" Tsuna stopped in his words as Sigma's body turned into a smaller version of a . "Precisely.. I knew you wouldn't go down so easily." Sigma jumped out from his hiding place, his Sharingan as red as Tsuna's. "I wonder how did you anticipate it?" Tsuna asks, leaning his head to the side. Sigma smiled unlike before, "I didn't, but I was concerned about the random exertion of chakra. It didn't fit anything that I'm used to. Besides, I also thought that you were possibly attempting to control over me through your chakra. But what exactly was that technique?" His suspicion would be the death of him, but he must know. He and Tsuna battle many times and not once had he, Tsuna, displayed the use of this technique. So of course, a quick play genjutsu never before seen would peek Sigma's interest. Tsuna however laughed, placing his hands on his side he spoke out. "If it interests you that much fine. It's a genjutsu based on or very own signature one. However, instead of directly connecting eyes, it's reflected off of the exertion of chakra. It's a nice technique, given to me by my aunt Ayame." With the most of surprised gestures on his face Sigma asks. "Mother was capable of such feat?" Tsuna with a thrust forward had his sword in his hand, swing it at Sigma the wind that drifted along with such a crescent swing was obvious. From his very own back Sigma pulled his gunbai. His effort seemed a bit slower, as Tsuna was able to push him back a great distance. Quickly dropping his blade to the ground, he preformed a sequence of hand seals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." From Tsuna's mouth shot out a fireball which hurled towards Sigma. "Damnit!" Sigma with one of his hand formed a never before hand seal, and from his body emerged what appeared to be an exact copy of himself. Something similar to a clone. Directly on the side of Sigma the clone reached its hand out connecting with Sigma's and the two preformed the horse hand seal. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" Sigma shot out a wall of flames colliding with the fireball and canceling each other out. Each of the two allowing their fire techniques to hold off against each other with neither seemingly wanting to take the lead. "You're going to have to get much more power than that!" Tsuna exerted more chakra that he molded into fire outwards turning his fireball into a type of flamethrower. "Heh, you should know my fire power isn't done just yet!" Doing just the same as Tsuna their two techniques smashed up against each some more, and then ending. "Tsuna, and you thought I was done." Looking through the smoke that was left from the intense flames Tsuna was no where to be found. But in a sudden instance Sigma found himself being warped from his current plane. "The Kamui? Already?" Battle Never Let Up Being forcefully thrown into Tsuna's Dimension, Sigma looked around his surroundings. It had been the first since the Sigma visited the plane, and had no idea of Tsuna's intent. Tsuna's vivid image of his body slowly came into view. He appeared with his hands in the form as if he were preforming a seal. "Sigma, as you know, I possess two chakra natures. and our clans affinity of . As of recent, I have discovered that by continuously combining the two, I can create a new nature. Referred to as an elemental kekkei genkai, but I prefer to just add it as a nature." Glaring at Sigma he smiled. "Inu, I, Tora, Ushi, Ne, Nori." Successfully preforming each hand seal, Tsuna's mouth began to bloat. "Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" From his mouth, he spat out a sheet of lava-like substance. The substance hailed over Sigma's head. It seemed as if it covered a five by five meter area, to ensure at least he'd be tapped. "I can't move to the side quick enough. He covered just about the right area." Sigma with his gunbai still in hand, placed it down to his side. The lava dropped down onto him, and steam began to fill the area. Category:Fanon Story